Because naked-eye three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus is not only suitable for commercial advertisement in public places but also suitable for normal household use, and thereby has a lot of business opportunities in market. Thus, various 3D display apparatuses have been developed in these years.
However, for a naked-eye 3D display apparatus, a viewer located at some specific positions relative to the naked-eye 3D display apparatus may not able to observe 3D images successfully while the naked-eye 3D display apparatus is displaying 3D images due to the cross talk issue, which is resulted by the left eye of the viewer may observer 3D images, which are originally designed for the right eye, and the right eye of the viewer may observer 3D images, which are originally designed for the right eye. Because the cross talk issue may further lead to ghost image issue, and the viewer may feel dizzy and uncomfortable. These specific positions which may lead to the ghost images are defined to as an abnormal-viewing zone (so-called dead zone).
For providing the viewer with a more comfortable visual experience, it is quite important to develop a 3D display apparatus capable of eliminating the dead zone issue.